Pluviophile
by Miss. Blue Whale
Summary: Namjoon tidak memiliki banyak obsesi untuk memiliki balasan cinta dari orang yang ia sukai. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang tanpa mau terburu-buru. Akhir pekan liburan musim panasnya yang sayangnya turun hujan, ia gunakan untuk menolong sahabatnya, Seokjin. Mencoba membantu sahabatnya yang aneh dan pemarah, plus seorang penggila hujan. Sahabatnya itu memang super aneh. BxB/Namjin/BTS


Pluviophile

Namjin fanfiction

Namanya Kim Seokjin. Dia adalah temanku. Sahabatku.

Dimata orang lain mungkin Seokjin hanyalah pria manis biasa. Yang bisa saja orang sejenis Seokjin ini sudah banyak keberadaannya. Karena memang Seokjin tidaklah terlalu _mencolok_. Ia akan bersikap normal sebagai remaja 18 tahun lainnya. Dia bukan seorang introvert, tapi memang seperti itu lah sikapnya kepada orang-orang di dunia luarnya.

Namun dimata ku, Seokjin adalah seseorang paling teduh sekaligus gaduh. Dia sering sekali memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang aku tidak suka. Seperti bernyanyi di depan umum demi menghibur dirinya yang sedang sedih karena gagal mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian matematika minggu lalu. Itu sangat memalukan. Sungguh.

Seokjin juga merangkap sebagai pemilik senyuman paling manis. Menurutku. Aku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan ia memiliki senyum yang manis. Buktinya saja aku sampai rela melakukan hal-hal bodoh suruhannya, demi mengembalikan senyum indahnya.

Dan hal yang paling penting mengenai Seokjin temanku adalah, dia seorang

 _pluviophile_. Seseorang yang amat sangat menggilai hujan. Dia akan berlari keluar ruangan begitu hujan turun. Bermain di bawah guyuran hujan dengan tangannya yang terbuka sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Karena alasan itulah yang membuatnya selalu membawa pakaian ekstra di tasnya. Meskipun sepertinya tak ada gunanya juga pakaian itu. Karena tetap saja, Seokjin selalu jatuh sakit sehabis bermain hujan.

Namun lagi-lagi karena kecintaanya yang berlebih pada hujan, membuatnya menyingkirkan konsekuensi dan terus saja melakukannya. Lagi dan lagi.

Itu hanyalah sekilas kisah mengenai Seokjin sahabatku.

Dan aku adalah Namjoon. Teman sekelas, tetangga, dan juga sahabat sejati dari Seokjin.

Satu fakta tentangku kalau kalian mau tau.

Aku menyukai Seokjin.

*

Sudah terhitung lima hari Seokjin absen. Seokjin sakit setelah bermain hujan selama tiga jam penuh. Dan sakitnya kali ini adalah rekor absen terlama-nya.

Lalu disinilah aku sekarang. Diruang tengah rumah keluarga Seokjin. Terburu-buru menjenguknya, karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Tapi lihat saja, orang yang saat ini aku khawatirkan nyatanya sedang tertawa dengan gembira sembari menonton serial kartun kesukaannya, _My Little Pony_. Menyebalkan.

Mengabaikanku yang jelas-jelas datang untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hei, Jinnie. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…" ia menjawab dengan bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Ayolah, jawab yang benar… Kau yakin sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Lalu atensinya beralih kepadaku.

"Iyaaa…Kim Namjoon…aku sudah sembuh…puas kau," ia menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tentu saja, ia merasa kesal karena acara menontonnya terganggu. Aku sudah hapal betul akan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja aku ini kan sahabat yang sedang khawatir. Aku akan tetap terus bertanya sampai dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

Selang beberapa menit, bibi Kim datang sembari membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan juga obat.

"Namjoon! tolong katakan kepada temanmu yang keras kepala itu untuk berhenti bersikap bodoh dengan berlarian dibawah hujan deras! Dia sepertinya tidak kenal umur. Sangat kekanak-kanakan."

Bibi Kim duduk di sampingku untuk meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

" _Eomma_ , berhenti mengataiku kekanakan!" Kata Seokjin dengan bibir melengkung kesal.

"Tentu saja berlarian dibawah hujan dengan sengaja itu kekanakan! Belum lagi kau selalu sakit setelah melakukannya! Lalu absen sekolah, berada di rumah seharian atau beberapa hari dengan menonton televisi dan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya."

Omelan bibi Kim berdampak pada perubahan ekspresi wajah Seokjin yang semakin memerah karena demam dan juga kesal. Dan nampaknya bibi Kim belum mau menyudahi sesi marah-marahnya.

"Sekali-sekali contohlah Namjoon. Lihatlah dia, remaja pintar dan baik hati dengan segudang prestasi. Terkadang eomma juga heran mengapa anak semacam Namjoon mau berteman denganmu yang ceroboh dan kekanakan serta aneh karena mencintai hujan."

"A-aku tidak sesempurna itu bibi…" Kataku.

"Tidak, Namjoon. Kau adalah sosok anak idamanku. Lain kali cobalah untuk mencari teman lain. Bibi sungguh merasa kasihan padamu. Menjadi teman Seokjin pasti tidak mudah."

Aku hanya dapat tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan bibi Kim.

" _Eomma_! Teganya _eomma_ ini! Tidak, Namjoon tidak boleh mencari teman lain!" Jawab Seokjin sembari merajuk.

Sepanjang sore itu, dibawah langit mendung dan juga hujan gerimis, Seokjin harus bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berlari keluar, karena tubuhnya yang masih demam dan juga karena omelan bibi Kim tentunya.

Seokjin yang awalnya berada di seberangku, segera berpindah dan berlindung di belakang punggungku demi menghindari kekesalan bibi Kim.

Tentu saja untuk beberapa waktu aku menikmati saat-saat itu. Walaupun suara mengomel bibi Kim tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, namun tentu tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa aku menikmati saat-saat Seokjin berlindung dibalik tubuhku. Meminta pertolongan dengan menyentuh pundak berbalut seragam sekolah milikku.

Dan pada saat itu, ditengah-tengah wajah marah bibi Kim dan juga ekspresi kesal Seokjin, aku tersenyum. Berharap sentuhan Seokjin di bahuku tidak cepat berakhir.

*

Besoknya Seokjin masuk sekolah. Aku sudah menemukannya duduk manis di mejanya sembari menyantap roti madu. Kelihatannya ia sudah agak sehat. Terbukti dari rona merah di kedua pipinya bukan lagi merah karena demam.

Ia tidak banyak bicara. Seperti biasanya ketika di sekolah. Ya, Seokjin sahabatku itu memang cenderung akan menjadi anak yang lebih normal ketika bukan bersamaku dan keluarganya tentu saja. Normal dalam artian tidak merengek dengan berisik, tidak pula bersikap super manja, dan pemarah. Ia hanya akan berperan menjadi Seokjin dengan sisi yang lain. Seokjin yang berbeda.

Waktu belajar berlalu dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan jam istirahat dan kegiatan lainnya. Sehingga aku hampir tidak menyadari bahwa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan aku dan Seokjin yang masih asyik menulis jurnal pribadinya.

Seokjin selalu menulis sesuatu di buku itu. Entah apa yang ditulis, karena setiap kali aku bertanya dia tidak akan pernah mau menjawab.

Kembali pada keadaan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dua jam lagi aku memiliki janji dengan _eomma_ untuk mengantarnya menuju acara reuni sekolahnya dulu. Jadi aku harus bergegas. Dan nampaknya Seokjin masih nyaman dengan kesibukannya sekarang.

"Jinnie, kau mau pulang bersama atau tidak? _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat," tanyaku.

Kami memang selalu pulang bersama. Tapi tidak ketika berangkat sekolah. Karena Seokjin akan berangkat bersama _appa_ -nya, sementara aku mengendarai motor ninja merah kesayanganku.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja kita akan pulang bersama! Atau kau jangan-jangan tidak mau lagi ya, pulang bersamaku? Atau kau seb-"

Hah, mulai lagi. Seokjin dan sifat berisiknya.

"Tidak! Tidak, ya ampun Seokjin," aku sengaja memotong perkataannya. Karena aku tau pasti akan berujung dengan prasangka panjang tidak berguna.

Seokjin sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Dan itu membuatku takut. Takut apabila ia merasa tersinggung. Tapi setelah itu Seokjin tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang mendengarnya. Nah, Kim Namjoon sahabatku yang baik, ayo kita pulang!" Katanya sembari berjalan keluar kelas sembari menari kecil.

"Tolong bawakan barang-barangku ya…haha," tambahnya.

Begitu eksistensinya sudah tidak terlihat, dengan otomatis bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mengingat betapa manis sekaligus menyebalkan sikap sahabatku tadi. Lalu aku segera menyusulnya keluar kelas dengan menyampingkan tas ransel Seokjin di punggungku.

*

Hujan deras datang dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tidak membawa jas hujan dan jarak rumah kami masih sangat jauh.

Jadi disinilah kami sekarang. Duduk manis di halte bus untuk berteduh.

Seokjin yang berada di sampingku tampak diam dengan pandangannya yang mengikuti alur hujan turun. Ini aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Kemana perginya sosok Seokjin yang _hyper_ ketika hujan turun?

Tak ada tawa bahagia. Bibirnya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk berceloteh riang ketika hujan turun hanya terdiam saat ini. Terdiam dengan sorot mata yang sedih.

"Seokjin, kau baik?" Tanyaku. Seokjin yang ini seperti Seokjin ketika di sekolah. Terlalu tenang.

Seokjin segera menoleh kearahku. Dan bibirnya melengkung sedih. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik,"

Aku tidak baik. Ada apa?

"Itu sebabnya kah kau tidak mau berlarian dibawah hujan saat ini? Karena perasaanmu tidak baik?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku hanya terlalu cemas. Melihat Seokjin bersedih tidak baik untuk kesehatanku.

"Bukan, justru karena itu aku menjadi tidak baik. Aku tidak bisa bermain dibawah hujan lagi." Jawabnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sakitmu semakin parah?" Aku semakin cemas. Rasa khawatirku berlangsung ke level tertinggi.

Lagi-lagi Seokjin menggeleng.

"Lalu karena apa? Ini sangat aneh karena kau tidak seaneh dan se- _hyper_ biasanya ketika hujan turun."

"Yak! Jadi menurutmu aku ini aneh begitu!? Kau menganggapku aneh? Pasti setelah ini kau akan mencari teman baru dan meninggalkan aku kan!?" Sorot matanya berubah menjadi marah.

Hah, mulai lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu, saat ini aku merasa cemas karena kau tiba-tiba bersedih saat hujan turun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Itu saja," jelasku. "Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuat Seokjin sahabatku tidak bersikap seperti biasanya?"

Ia mendekat kearahku. Lalu bersandar pada pembatas kaca di belakang kami. Dan Seokjin mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja saat ini aku sendang memikirkan kebiasaanku itu. Semakin aku mencintai hujan, semakin berdampak buruk juga pada kesehatanku. Aku ini siswa kelas 11 yang harusnya sudah mulai menyiapkan pembelajaran menuju universitas. Tapi lihatlah aku sekarang. Absenku banyak hanya karena kesukaanku yang kekanakan. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan kebiasaanku itu, tapi disatu sisi aku merasa tersiksa." Seokjin terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia menatapku. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. "Joonnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa menatap matanya. Mencoba menikmati pandangan jernih itu dihadapan ku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, hujan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Seokjin segera berdiri dan menarik tanganku.

"Ayo kita pulang, pasti ibumu sudah menunggu."

Aku tidak lagi melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Tapi pancaran matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tau dia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

Hari itu, selepas aku mengantarnya pulang, tidak ada senyuman manisnya. Ia hanya mengatakan terimakasih dan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya dengan bahu lesu yang menyedihkan.

*

Akhir pekan awal liburan musim panas seharusnya matahari sudah bersinar terik. Namun tidak untuk tahun ini. Tak ada langit biru. Hanya kelabu. Dan angin dingin yang terus berhembus melewati jendela kamarku.

Hujan turun dengan perlahan dan semakin deras setiap menitnya. Aku yang awalnya membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka, kini memilih untuk menutupnya takut-takut percikan air hujan membasahi area kamarku.

Penglihatanku terpusat pada halaman belakang rumah Seokjin. Biasanya ketika hujan turun seperti ini, ia akan segera berlari dengan gaduh dan menari-nari menikmati hujan di halaman itu, sambil terkadang berteriak memanggilku untuk bergabung.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya dua hari lalu. Serius untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

Lamunanku tersadar begitu aku melihat sosok Seokjin yang duduk di pinggir pintu belakang rumahnya. Sebisa mungkin untuk menepi agar tidak basah. Lalu perlahan tangannya terulur kedepan. Terulur dan menyentuh hujan. Merasakan hujan jatuh melalui telapak tangannya.

Seokjin tersenyum dalam diam. Bukan jenis senyum yang aku suka sebenarnya. Karena saat ini ia tersenyum sendu. Bukan senyum bahagia.

Aku tahu ia sedang menahan keinginannya. Aku tahu itu.

Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ini demi kebaikannya juga. Aku tidak mau dia sakit dan absen sekolah lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus-menerus melihat wajah sedihnya.

Semakin aku perhatikan, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ia menangis. Seokjin menangis. Hal yang paling aku benci.

Baiklah, sudah cukup!

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bersedih lagi.

Dan hari itu, aku terus memikirkan cara untuk membawa senyuman Seokjin kembali. Sepanjang malam.

*

"Namjoon, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya!?" Seokjin merajuk karena aku menariknya dengan paksa ke suatu tempat.

Tentu saja aku sudah menduga itu. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal ditarik secara paksa sehabis pulang dari bimbel yang melelahkan, dalam keadaan lapar pula.

"Yak! Namjoon! Lepaskan aku dan berhenti bermain-main, aku sangat lapar dan lelah," Seokjin terus memberontak.

"Diamlah sebentar Seokjin, ikuti saja aku dan jadi anak baik. Aku akan menunjukan mu sesuatu." Aku berhenti sebentar dan mencoba meminta pengertian darinya.

"Huh! Baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau itu tidak berhasil membuatku kagum! Kau harus membayar semua makan siangku selama satu minggu penuh!" Katanya dengan intonasi kesal namun menggemaskan.

Lalu aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau pasti akan lebih dari kagum, ku pastikan kau tidak akan mau pulang setelahnya."

Aku membawa Seokjin kesebuah taman kecil tepat di belakang rumah kami. Taman itu bukan untuk umum sebenarnya, karena yang ku dengar taman dengan rumput hijau itu milik kakek ku dulu. Jadi tidak pernah ada orang lain selain keluarga ku dan juga Seokjin sesekali, yang dapat mengunjunginya.

"Seokjin, lihatlah apa yang aku buat untukmu," kataku.

Aku berpindah ke sisi Seokjin. Agar ia dapat melihat kejutan yang ku buat untuknya.

Dihadapan kami, terdapat sebuah jalan setapak berbatu yang ku buat sendiri, menuju sebuah tenda kemah tembus pandang yang cukup besar. Setidaknya mampu menampung 2 orang dewasa. Lalu di sekeliling tenda itu, terdapat berbagai macam lampion yang ku gantung dengan penyangga. Di dalam tenda, terdapat beberapa lembar selimut warna-warni dan juga beberapa boneka karakter kesukaan Seokjin.

Aku tau Seokjin sedang terkejut. Terbukti dari dirinya yang diam dan kedua matanya yang tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

Karena itulah, aku membawanya mendekat. Berjalan di atas batu-batu datar yang kususun dan mendekat sampai ke dekat tenda.

Seokjin masih tetap diam sampai hujan gerimis turun.

"Seokjin, ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Pandangan Seokjin beralih kepadaku. Lalu ia tersenyum dan semakin lebar. Lalu ia tertawa, dan setelah itu aku melihat air mata mengalir di sudut wajahnya.

"Tidak suka? Apa kau gila Namjoon? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa akan hal ini,"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menangis? Apa ini semua sangat buruk?" Tanyaku lagi. Ini sangat membingungkan.

"Tentu saja semua ini jauh dari kata buruk! Bahkan kata indah pun tidak cukup! Ini, ini spektakuler Namjoon," ia tersenyum, dan kedua matanya seakan menghilang. Sangat manis.

Aku pun tertawa pelan, dan turut tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kalau begitu, mau masuk dan menikmati hujan bersama?" Kataku sembari menyibak pintu masuk tenda tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati,"

*

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hujan turun semakin deras. Diantara kami tidak ada yang membawa payung. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain untuk tetap tinggal. Lagi pula tenda itu memang sengaja ku buat sebagai tempat menikmati hujan.

Tak ada salahnya juga untuk berlama-lama kan?

"Wah, ini sangat indah Namjoon," kata Seokjin yang duduk di sampingku. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku dan matanya masih terpaku pada langit mendung yang terlihat jelas dari dalam tenda.

"Ya, memang sangat indah," kataku. Kau memang sangat indah.

"Namjoon," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya,"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, aku sangat bahagia," ia menarik kepalanya dari bahuku dan mulai menatapku.

Untuk sesaat, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup cepat. Hanya dengan melihat mata jernih itu, sudah membuatku seperti ini.

Ku beranikan diriku sendiri untuk menggenggam tangan halusnya yang sedikit dingin. Lalu aku membalas tatapan matanya yang hangat.

"Dengar, Seokjin. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati. Beberapa hari belakangan kau terlihat sangat sedih, aku tau kau sedang menahan kesenangan mu. Setiap orang berhak untuk merasa senang dan bahagia. Ketika kesenangan mu ternyata cukup berdampak buruk, maka cari lah opsi lain. Cari pilihan lain untuk menikmati kegemaran mu namun dengan cara yang lebih baik." Seokjin mendengarkan ku dengan baik, "Untuk kasus mu, aku sudah berhasil menemukan solusinya. Kau masih bisa menikmati hujan tanpa harus takut sakit. Hanya ketika hujan turun, berlari lah ke dalam tenda ini, dan kau akan tetap bisa tersenyum bahagia di tengah hujan. Jangan bersedih lagi Seokjin, aku ingin kau terus tersenyum. Dan jangan sakit lagi Seokjin, aku kesepian tanpa kau di sekolah."

Lalu aku bersumpah baru saja melihat senyuman Seokjin. Senyuman Seokjin memang indah, tetapi jujur saja senyumannya kali ini lebih indah, cantik. Dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Aku pun merasakan kedua tangannya berada di sekitar wajahku. Menyentuh kulitku dengan tangannya yang halus. Memberikan efek seperti alat kejut listrik yang menjalar menembus jantungku.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku dapat melihat detail wajahnya dengan jelas. Bias cokelat teduhnya, alis yang tersusun rapih, bulu matanya yang tebal, kedua pipinya yang bersemu, dan jangan lupakan bibir segarnya sewarna buah cherry.

Hah, betapa aku menyukai sahabatku ini. Aku bahkan sudah pada tahap mencintai. Sangat mencintainya.

"Namjoon, sepertinya aku sudah terjatuh," katanya pelan tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya di wajahku.

"Ya?"

Aku merasa bingung untuk sesaat. Lalu tiba-tiba aku sangat amat terkejut begitu merasakan Seokjin menarik kepalaku kearahnya.

Dengan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat, aku melihat kedua matanya terpejam begitu aku dapat merasakan napas hangatnya di area wajahku.

Lalu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah, aku dapat merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan sedikit dingin berada di sela bibirku. Aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui benda apa itu, tapi tetap saja efek kejut itu ada. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini bibir Seokjin tepat berada di sela bibirku. Ini diluar bayanganku.

Seokjin akan menyudahi kecupan itu, jika saja aku tidak balik menahan kepalanya agar tautan kami tidak terlepas. Sesekali mengambil kesempatan yang mustahil terulang tidak ada salahnya.

Aku memberikan lumatan pelan, aku hanya ingin merasakan bibir Seokjin dengan tenang. Memberikan kesempatan kepada otak-ku untuk mengingat rasa dari bibir lembut Seokjin.

Pada sore itu, di dalam tenda ditengah guyuran hujan, aku dan Seokjin dengan status pertemanan kami, saling berciuman. Ciuman pertama kami.

Walaupun aku masih tidak paham apa maksud dari terjatuh yang Seokjin katakan tadi, tapi bolehkah untuk saat ini aku merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ini? Sensasi yang mampu menembus imajinasi terliar ku.

Aku tidak terlalu berharap ia mengetahui perasaan ku dan membalasnya. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Kami berdua sepertinya lumayan bahagia.

Aku tidak keliru kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Halo, ini Miss. Blue Whale

Berhubung ini adalah fanfiction pertama yang ku publish di sini, jadi mohon maklum apabila plot yang ku tulis terlalu biasa T_T

Sebenarnya ide untuk membuat cerita ini sudah sangat lama. Mungkin satu tahun lalu? Aku gak terlalu ingat. Tapi aku baru bisa membuatnya sekarang, karena kesibukan kuliah dan lainnya.

Jika ff ini cukup bagus, aku berencana membuat sequelnya. Tapi itu pun tergantung kalian hehe

Aku juga menerima berbagai saran atau kritikan, jadi tidak perlu sungkan

Sekian dari Miss. Blue Whale, sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya


End file.
